a malec story
by Mnm14194
Summary: alec lives a normal life, full of family drama and not much else. till a glittery man rips his way on to his heart. malec at high school
1. Chapter 1

There were a couple loud thumps at the door and then it swung open, my little sister bounded in and switched the lights a couple time to insure complete annoyance , before leaping up and down at the end of my bed. My eyes finally ajusted to see an over excited izzy lounging on my bed post. "Seriously?!" I loved my sister but she really knew how to piss me off. " its the first day if ur late then that accefts yours and my image. So get up before i start kicking. Ill be back in ten to see if your up" she did the im-watching-you motion then backed out of my room slowly as if i were her the door finally shut i grabed the pillow and smothered my face hoping for a few more precious moments of sleep. Then jace burst in with a worried face i opened my mouth to ask why but he burst spewing his problems all over me. "I need help theres this new girl her names clary my contacts told me and pointed her out at the mall. Ill beg i just need your opinion, shes really pretty and shes new soooo..." his voice was pleading , how could i dein him " fine show me what you got" he grinned hiffing a ball of clothes at me hitting me square in the nose. After i picked and he agreed he practically skiped out the room clearly over joyed and happy to be back in the game. It was only 6;30 and hed already been harased and begged. To day was going to be interesting. As izzy promized (threatened) she came back happy to pull of his covers and laughed when he squeled like a girl she then charged into his closet "iz, I think im old enough to dress my self" she stared at me blankly then laughed "you, dress your self' more snoting laughes "what a dreamer. Besides how you look effects me, now put these on, mom came home for our first day back, she made pan cakes" Izzy beamed, seeing her so happy made me smile too. Our parents were often in different contries, it didnt bother me anymore they didnt accept who I am but made an effort for iz and jace. I chucked on my clothes, I had to admit izzy did know how to dress me . Then I walked down the stairs. As I sat down and dug in izzy elbowed me and called me a pig " im not a pig, if anyones a pig its you, you even snort" that statement earned me a death stare that faded into a pout. "fair point" jace interjected. There was a loud thump under the table and jace yelped. Izzy once again elbowed me she leand into my ear and wispered " I wonder if there are any new guys coming, that would be good for both off us" she started wheezing as if she was the funniest person alive, he glanced over a his mother who returned a polite smile but alec felt her eyes reaching into his soul trying to tear the answer to her ever lasting question.

they all hoped into izzys flashy red sports car and headed of to school, first days are hecktick but that gave izzy no right to speed like a maniac. They got there with plenty of time and hopped out, as usual students stared and jace and izzy lapped it up. Is showing off her new clothes and jace running a hand through his hair and winking at the ocasional girl who bushed and fluttered their eyes. My brother and sister were beautifull izzys curves and floving hair and jaces muceled tan body made them the focus of most eyes.I hung back not wanting to draw attention. I turned to my left and cuaght a pair of intence green eyes with gold flecs burning into alecs own ocean blue eyes. The strangers stare was so intence he felt the need to look away. He was dressed in flambouant clothes that made him stand out and his hair spiked with glitter through was new here I would have remembered those bewildering eyes or that tan, smothe, slightly asain, but most of all bueatiful face or the perfect muceled body it belonged to or the straight white teeth of his smile or... alec could go on and on about that magnifisent man. He was the most bueatiful thig he had ever layed eyes on.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnuses side

magnuses POV

For months I have dreaded this day. My first day at a brand new high school ,one of my closest friends ragnor fell had moved here over two years ago and when my step father finally got arrested for the pain and abuse he cuased me I felt that ragnor was my only choice he had acceptepted my challenge, he let me live with him and his family which consisted of his dad and him. I was payed for and I got pleanty of spending money. I was living with my best friend, it was the closest thing to a family he had in 15 years. But this year was going to be different he couldd feel it not only was he happy in having his friend back but also lightening the mood was the fact that i was in his senior year so this was the last year I would have to suffer through atho he had a feeling this year would be the best he ever had. He got out of his bed and headed towards his large walk in wardrobe filled with frilly, sequined, glittery, tight, leather and most of all colour full clothing. He decided to play it save with tight black leather pants and a bright sequined top and of course his favorite pair of army boots, purple with diferent shades depending on the lighting. He headed down stairs and the sound and aromor of cooking bacon wafted into his scensors, " finally maggie you woke up from your beauty sleep' he said in a mocking tone he puased and said with a sly smile " from what I see you could do with some more" I stepped up behind him when he turned back to his food and clapped my hand round his head . His dad just laughed. I felt like I belonged here. After breakfast I gelled and glittered my hair. Ready I strode out of the house and hopped into ragnors car. We arrived super early . I was bored out of my mind getting introduced then dragged to the next person . Then a flashy red sports car cuaght my attention . The most atractive family stepped out a black hair with the most gergous curvse, followed by a blonde with impresive mucles. Then out from the back stepped the most atrative of them all, a tall ( not quite as tall as me) masculan man with soft black hair and the most gorgeous deep blue eyes, I felt like I could get lost in them. Dark hair blue eyes my favorite. I just had to talkto him I would find a way. Just then the bell rang . The gorgeous boy looked the other way as if he were imbarrassed by his own bueaty.

My first day was about to the bell finised groans spread through the intier school in a mexican wave of sighs and wails. My mind was racing asking a million questions at once. What were the teachers like? Who would be in my classes? Would HE be in them? Would he get a chance to talk to him ? Now all his question involved the man he decided to call blue eyes. As i made my way to class iwas swarmed by people all trying to get a look at the new meat. Rushing to class i took on their compiments and answered and many questions as possible before i burst in to class, the teacher was calling the role and i rushed towards him shutting the door behind me. I handed him my note and he asked my name i answered simply "magnus" i scanned the romm the last chair that was not filled was next to the one. Blue eyes

 **hiiiii, plz write a review and tell me if I should write from different pov or if I should just do one. Tell me if your enjoying it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi so I was wondering if you wanted longer chapters less often or shorter chapters more often. Plz write a review and if you like then follow. This is my first fan fic so my writing isnt perfect. Thanks for reading all of it so far and with out further adue lets get into it.**

 **I dont own any characters**

 **Alecs pov**

the teacher called the role. There was a lot of squeking and voices outside the class room door. Te knob turned and a flustered looking man walked in, it took me a second to realize that it was the guy from the car park. The handsom one. He handed his note over then scanned the room as if looking for some one. He then focused on the seaat next to me. The only one left. He grinned. Ha he been looking for me? No. Why would he. He walked down to the back of the class and graciously took his seat next to me clearly elated to be there. But why. The teacher started speaking as soon as Magnus sat down droning on about school values and rules. I couldn't careless anout them as I had heard them a million times, but i tried to pay attention to shake the niggling feeling of knowing there was only 4cm of space inbetween the gorgeous caramel man and him he glanced to the side to see magnuses face, expecting him to be paying attention, but as his deep blue eyes fluttered upwards they were meet with another intense but beautiful stare. Embarrassed at being caught alec quickly looked away his face tinting to a light red. I heard a snicker epiclly failing at being discised as a cough. I sat staring at the wall ignoring everything just thinking about magnus. He was so intense, beautiful and and and... perfect. He also had been staring directly at me. But why. My thoughts went along like that till something slowly shifted on to my desk. A note. I gingerly picked it up scared it would fly away as if it were a dream i read it "Hey" was written in eligant script that should be found on a neat invite. So simple, so why did it make my heart race just reading it. I scribbled the same word before sliding it shyly across my desk to his. I heard a pen scratching across paper then a prick on my arm. i grabbed the paper and read it " whats your name?" I replied simply "alec" and pushed it across the desk. " short for Alexander? " a manly, sweet and seductive voice made me jump as i realized he was wispering so had to be close. Warm breath tickled my ear. Very close. I leaned back and turned to see a amused expression on magnuses face. My cheeks were burning and the fact that he noticed made them burn even more. "Yea" i responded. "Alexander. I like that." Then he turned back to the teacher with a smile that made alecs chest ache.

Magunses pov

After our short but exhilarating convosation he had spent the rest of the hour saying Alexander over and over in different voices. In his head of course. My next class is math. Hate in its purest form. Math. I groaned as i hualed my self out of my seat. Alec had left quickly. He was so shy and adorable. But very very hard to get. I was mualed in the hallway by people again. This time i couldn't pay attention. I kept thinking about the pale blue eyed man .as i neared my class i could see i wasnt late yet. My eyes scanned shoes and a particular pair caught my attention. Black army boots. Simple but newly polished. Going perfectly with light bay jeans and a griping black shirt that showed off the ripped chest beneath. Which also happened to go perfectly to the angle in them. My eyes drifted to his face. His eyes burning mine for less than half a second. Before he flushed and looked away. A hand on my shoulder made me jump. I had been so absorbed that i hadn't heard ragnor talking to me. "Are you back from your space walk yet." "What were you staring at anyway" he tipytoed to get a veiw over my shoulder but i positioned myself so he couldn't. " nothing" i said in the sweetest voice i could before our attention was seeked by the teacher. We walked inside the class room i was already heading alecs way when ragnor spoke "hey. Mag. Over here. " "ok" i responded. Even though i really wanted to sit by alec i didnt want to get teased for the rest of the year by ragnor. So i sat down next to rag. But within the first minute i was staring at alec. Loud laughter erupted from my group which caused alec to turn. His blue eyes darted around the group at the happy laughing faces. Then settled on mine there were a million questions in his eyes. Just a seconds glance and then he looked down. For the first time he didnt blush at looking at me. I really missed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so I have an idea im going to write another fanfiction thats going to be divergent and shadowhunters (the main characters being magnus and alec) ill link the name in the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Ales pov

Loud laughter filled the room. Of course it would be ragnors group. I scaned the group then my eyes came to a pair of gold and green. Questiins filled my eyes. Why wasnt he laughing. Why was he yet again staring at me. Then i looked away but this time i didnt feel the usually burn in my cheeks. Magnus had changed something in me.

Magnuses pov.

I spent the rest of that hour trying to catch his eyes but he seemed very intent with his paper and refused to look up. So i started day dreaming about his eyes and how fit and lean he is. The bell startled me and i jumped up. And walked out with ragnor. " are you ok you said bearly anything in there" " yea it just i dont know what to say. Its only my first day." I said as intently as i could but the truth was far from that.

Rag wasnt in my next class but alec was. Of course he takes all the boring classes. But this year was going to be far from boring. Id meet plenty of people like him. They think they can't make alot of friends and them thinking that proves their point. But he was different he seemed to like being in the shadows hiding in others glory. I just hoped he wasnt in the closet as well. We all marched in and i headed straight for the seat next to alec. The boy could be popular if he wanted to be he was tall very handsome in prime condition all in all perfect. So why did he act like he wasn't. I sat down and he looked over as my chair squeaked on the lino. He seemed shooked that i had sat there. " why do you look so surprised " he went bright pink as he realized i noticed. " i- well - i - um - thought you would sit with one of ragnors friends. Cause im not - well - umm." I laughed try to scare away his shyness although his stutter and blush was adorable i had to admit. " its my first day i dont even know them." " well - umm you don't know me either" i smiled at that. Everything he did made me smile . " good point but" i leaned in a few inches closer " _Alexander_ i don't even remember their names." He blushed when i said his name in a suductive way. " and anyway your alot more interesting" i said grinning at actually having a conversation with him "i - i - am ?" " of course you are. Your extremely handsome but you act like a nobody." I turned to face him when i said that. His face going a deep shade of red clearly not many people had told him that. "And your eyes give me the impression that you might actually have a half decent brain be hind your pretty face." I turned and smiled at him. " which in my opinion is alot harder to find these days" his face went even reder (if that is possible) but it actually bought a smile. A real one. And a small laugh. Happy with my hard work and reward i leaned back on my seat and waited for a reply. He turned to me with a playful smile and said " well someone in this school has got to have half a brain so that the rest of you have good homework grades." I laughed. He was staring to open up and i was enjoying it.

Alecs pov

" well someone in this school has got to have half a brain so that the rest of you can get good homework grades ." I said. His laughter came out like an angle singing. It was the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard .his chest ached and his heart thumped. he had just made the most beautiful person in the word laugh. He felt light and dreamy. Magnus finally stoped and looked at him " im counting on you." Then wiggled his eyebrows sugestively. Alec laughed louder than he had in a while. The teacher called the class to order and alec looked embarrassed as the teacher was mainly talking to him. "Sorry" i muttered under my breath. Before turning away pink faced. Magnus leaned in and whispered in a velvet voice "live a little" i stiffened as i could fell his warm breath engolf my skin and tingle my neck. He caught a whif of magnus. He smelt manly but sweet. A few peices of glitter feel onto his shoulder when magnus leaned back. It was so exhilarating and scary at the same time. And alec was enjoying it


	5. Chapter 5

**I posted the first chapter of my new fanfic. Its called malec in divergent. s/11910463/1/malec-in-divergent . Enjoy,**

Alecs pov

Science was boring as hell. No magnus=no fun. I missed him and it was only his first day. Ugh. I sat there day dreaming about him. Even doodled his name.  
We had interval next then lunch after that.

Magnuses pov

I didn't enjoy heath. But as i sat there and thought about alec i remebered i had interval and lunch next a whole hour of sitting there tourchered by questions and wanting to talk with alec. Ugh this will be fun. When the bell rang i headed straight for the cafeteria. When i got there the line was small and to my luck. My extreme luck. Alec was at the back i rushed over. "Sooo" i said joining the back of the line." How was 4th?" " boring. You?" "Well then " i started " it was about the same for both of us. " by now we had both got our food and ragnor was stiĺl no where to be seen." Ummm. Alec" he turned around " yea?" "Do you mind if i sit next to you till ragnor comes" he was a little startled by that question. " umm - W- ummm - if - if you want to." I smiled at him amd gestured for him to show the way. We sat at one of the longish tables with only a fire red head at it. " your alec right" he nodded "Hey clary right. How was your holiday." "Well." She started to luanch her self it convosation but then her eyes then focused on me narrowing a tiny bit. "Who - who's this?" She asked turning back to alec. "Your better at talking than me. You can do this part " he wispered in my ear. "Im Magnus bane and its my first day. I came to sit with you tilll ragnor comes but no doubt he has detention or something. Sooo i guess ill be here for a while" i told her with a smile then sat in the seat next to alec. She was staring at my eyes and without thinking blurted out "you have gorgeous eyes" then her hands flew up to cover her mouth and already burning cheeks. I started laughing reassuring i had heard it before many a time. And then she started shrilling with laughter. Alec seemed to relax into his chair at the sound of my laughter and even let out a few small laughs and turned to her smiling " you really know how to make an impression for your first day" he said smirking and clary poked out her touge like a five year old that just made us all laugh harder. When my chest started to ache i was saved by that gorgeous girl with the wavy dark hair and curves that had to be alecs sister. She slid down next to me suspiciously and eyed me up. "Whos this?" She asked looking up at alec. "Your turn again" he muttered. "Im magnus and you are. ..?" "Izzy alecs sister. So what brings you to our table. Wait lemme think. You have great fashion scense and the most beautiful face and body. Not to mention stunning eyes. Your new id remember you any where." Well she sertainly wasnt shy. " yep im staying with ragnor till i can find my own apartment." Her eyes widened " your the one ragnor has being going on about for years. bane right Magnus bane. ?" " thats me" she was suddenly excited and then suspicious " if you two are so close then why are you sitting here?" "Ragnors got detention." "Then why don't you sit with his friends?" " i dont know them " " you dont know us etheir. ..." " i know alec." "You do?" She was even more excited now " yea hes in three of my classes and probably in my next" i turned to him and so did the rest of them he looked embarrassed. " what do you have next?" "P.E" he said trying to avoid attention. I clapped my hands at he looked at me sideways "i have P.E too" izzy turned to clary " and your the pretty girl jace was goung of about. Nice to meet you." They smiled at each other and it was clear they would be great friends. A nerdy but handsome man set his tray on the table. He smiled longly at izzy and she did the same to him. Cleary a couple. " hey iz. Alec. And clarry i think. Sorry but who are you." He said looking me up and down. " im Magnus. You are.." "Simon nice to meet you." He clearly didnt know ragnor and he didnt question me which was a relief. " whos this" a deep voice came from be hind me. I jumped startled as did alec . "Hey jace." Izzy saved me one more painstaking Convosation. "hes magnus bane. Ragnors friend and i think hes introduced him self enough to day so quiz him later." "k nice to meet you" he said clearly suspicious but itching to sit next to clarry. We all settled into easy conversation about class mates and teachers. When the bell rang i followed alec to the gym.

 **Leave me a review. A honest one. And check out my other story.**


	6. Chapter 6

they like you , you know. Especially izzy" he added " im glad" i said with a smile and i was " you handled that pretty well my siblings can be very hard to please" i smiled. "Locker rooms are this way" he said i followed him in and set my bag down. Alec had already whipped his shirt off and i was stunned by his body he was lean but he had at least a six pack and his chest was smooth. I looked away quickly before anyone noticed. Longing to look back but i forced my self not to. I pulled my shirt of and felt his eyes on me but didnt look at him because that would only make him blush. He was scaning my stomach his eyes running over my abbs. Then i yanked my plain ugly shirt down. When we walked out a bunch of girls were wispering and when we walked past they giggled and sighed. I leaned in to alecs ear and said "im not the only one who thinks your handsome" he blushed and looked at me with suprise " wha - what do you mean " i motioned my head to wards the girls. "I dont think thats for me. Your already a hit with the ladies." "Well im fine were i am." I yelled across the gym. They looked disappointed. And alec looked at me shocked. "Wow you really ain't shy" "yep" we sat on the benches and the teacher gave us instructions. We were in different teams. we played volly ball which we were both surprisingly good at. The hour pasted quick as i watched him play. We got changed i complimented him on his skill and he returned it shyly . I was just about to say something when ragnor jumped out in front of me. I shrieked and that sent both ragnor and alec into hysterics. They were laughing so hard and i was trying to steady my heart beat. Ragnor looked between me and alec and said "hey im ragnor and your alec right?" "Yea.." "i have a feeling ill be seeing you alot more. Nice to meet you." He turned amd dragged the still shocked Magnus down the hall way and waved to alec. I mouthed bye as i turned the corner.

Alecs pov

"hey im ragnor and your alec right?" "Yea.." "i have a feeling ill be seeing you alot more. Nice to meet you." He turned amd dragged the still shocked Magnus down the hall way. Magnus waved and i waved back but what the hell was that supposed to mean. 'i have a feeling ill be seeing you alot more.' What did that mean. I made my way down the same hallway and emerged through the massive glass doors. I walked down the stairs one at a time trying to line my steps up perfectly. Trying to keep my mind from what ragnor said. Izzy's car came into veiw. A group of loopy girls hid behind a tree giggling as they stared at jace and a group of boys were flirting with izzy throwing every pick up line they had at her. But she was loyal to simon and told them to get lost. When i arived they both hopped in sighing. "One day down eternity of hell to go" said jace. We all laughed and izzy started the engine. We pulled out and came up behind a shiny silver mini and a familiar arm slung out the window his reflection in the mirror brightened when he saw me. He smiled so beautifully it physically pained me. But i couldn't help but smile back not wanting to see even a hint of disappointment on his face. Izzy didn't miss a single moment of our little exchange and was clearly bursting to talk to me. Magnus caught my glance and his eyes traveled to izzy who was looking at him with a mix of happiness suspicion and questions. He looked back at me wide eyed as if to say 'well wont want to be there when she bursts' i snickered and i saw him laugh. Jace was oblivious to the whole encounter just on his phone but izzy was watching my every move. Ragnor took off down the road when he got out of the car park. When we arrived home i tried to avoid the looming conversation with izzy. I took a shower and took time blow drying it then Shaved and after shaved. I admitted defeat and walked out of the bathroom down the hall and in to my bedroom. A zoned out izzy sat cross legged on my bed. She looked up when i walked in ,an evil grin growing on her face as she slyly said the first words" so magnus, aye?" She patted the bed beckoning me to come sit. I sighed. I strode over to my bed "what about him?" "Do you like him? " "omg izzy he might not even be g- " "of course he is or hes atleast bi he even had glitter in his freacking hair." "Ugh well his my friend and dont you go ruining by bringing something like this up at lunch. Ok?" "I wont" i looked at her with a look that said i - know - you - it- ain't - that - simple. "I promise" "but..." "What is it?" I said with a groan. "He is incredibly gorgeous and so your type" "i dont have a type!" I scoffed "sure hes a guy and who wouldn't want him. Does that count as a type?" She laughed and answered " yep and you just admited he was gorgeous." We sat there and laughed before she turned to me and said "he would be good for you he isnt shy and he brings you out of your shell. Just dont get hurt ok. I think i know who he is he seems pretty open and isnt afraid of who he is but we only just met him so be careful and figure out who he is and his intentions. But most if all figure out yours." She got up and walked out. Leaving me with the weight of the world on my shoulderes and questions consuming me. I needed to think this all through although i hate to admit it my sister was right.

 **Go check out my other story its a cross over. Malec in divergent. Cya later**


End file.
